Those curls
by Shadow grey 99
Summary: It's irresistible when ur lady luck is extremely gorgeous with curly hair . He jzt loves her curls . What will happen if a little error occurs .
1. Those Curls

Beep beep disturbing alarming sound..

He hate this noisy annoying gadget .

But today he smiled broadly hearing it .

It's a happy day ofcourse . Why? Because his lady luck is back in the city . Oh.. how much desperate he is . This 15 days were more than hell . She was out of town because of some medical campaign or something he don't even know . Cause she didn't contact well . That was really annoying after all he cares for her .

He checked the time , wearing her ever favorite watch . He dressed well himself .

White shirt n sky blue coat . He smirked how much handsome he's looking .

Kya baat hein Abhijeet babu kuch zyada hein romantic lg rahe ho , he spoke to himself . Sab log kya sochenge working hour pe aisa look ... Areh pyar mein sab zayej hein he thought .

After a long tiring case it's a new day of course and so his curly beauty is coming . he has to be happy .

He checked his mobile . No new message . Scrolling down he checked her old message ..

M on the way smiley face .

a small message with a large bonus .

He missed her . Her voice , her eyes , the way her hand swayed in the air while explaining something , Her lips and ofcourse those curls . He missed those curls the most . He jzt love playing with her curls . Rolling , twisting over his finger n the most fun thing happened with he pulled a little strand n it extends alot make his stomach goes funny . He remembered that moment when he laughed over it she reacts like , What's funny over here it's so natural . He jzt smiled as a reply n she rolled her eyes right after it with a ' oh , yeah ' look . He pulled her in a hug then his hand went upward caressing those curly mess . He inhaled deeply ... her perfumed hair . He jzt love the smell . It's so soothing for him . Now he just wanna see her .

It's almost 9 . He left for bureau .. No no for forensic actually after all she's there . His heart skipped a little .

He pushed the slide tiptoed towards her .

She seems very busy ... engaged on file works . She sensed his presence a familiar strong smell . She smiled n whispered Hi Abhijeet... her eyes still fixed on files .

-Apko pata chal gya , he moves closer .

He seems confident enough as dr. Salunkhe isn't present yet . She stood up . She missed him more . Those days were worst she thought .

-A Abhijeet she smiled widely n look here n there n ran towards him . Stop for a while n give him a teddy hug . He wrapped his hand around her tiny waist .

\- Meine aapko b bhot miss kiya..

His hand went upwards. He softly caressed her hair . Deepened his finger he tried to play with her curls n sense something weird n new of course .

\- What..

He parted from the hug . He swayed his hand on her back with a confusing look .

\- You.. u had a hair cut ?? he managed to speak . Still confused n amazed .

\- Yes , she replied in a straight face . She looked confident . Why ? U don't like it ?

He observed her keenly . She almost cut off her hair .

\- Bohot din toh hua .. I was thinking for a haircut so jzt done it .

He deeply observe her , Those deep orbs r reflecting something more . Maybe something that she's trying to hide .

\- Aabhi.. Say something .. How m looking?

\- Aura .. he uttered .

Umm dr. Sahab aa rahe honge I think I should leave . Baad me milte hein .

He left .

\- M sorry Abhijeet .. I know how much u adored those curls .

She concentrate on works with a heavy heart .

He stormed on the bureau .

Daya noticed him .

\- Areh Abhijeet .. kya baat hein dost . Subhe subhe mood kharab hein ? Nahi matab Jitna mujhe yaad hein aj toh Tarikaa...

-Purvi pichle case ka file taiyar hein ?

-Areh...

Mere sawal se bhag rha hein.. kahin jhagda wagera toh nahi hua , he thought .

Uffuoo Mein etna aggressive kyun ho rha hoon ? Baal unka wo katey , kal ko phir bada ho jyega..he tried to console himself . Then he remembered..

Flashback

-Tarika ji hum late ho rhe?

\- Accha etta jldi hein. Toh javo naa akele he Valentine's manaloo

\- Areh nhi .. mtlb.. ap toh tyaar hi ho . Isliye poonch rha tha .

-Tch.. No Abhi . Dekh rhe ho na .. Bina hair do ke kahin nahi ja rahi . Samajh nahi a rahe ke kya style kre .

-Mein kuch madad karoon.

\- Oh really, Kro phir.

He moved behind her slowly grab all those messy strands and side apart . He placed his chin on her shoulder n said perfect .

\- Kya?? Khule baal is perfect ?

\- He placed a soft kiss on her neck n whispered Aap khule baalon mein Apsara lgte ho .

She blushed crimson .

\- Mein toh zindagi bhaar apko aise he dkhna pasand krunga . Aisa he rhna .

\- Accha .. Haan waise bhi mre baal zyada jldi badhte nahi . Ye etne salon ki mehnat he meri . So all credits goes to me . Haha

-Hehe ..

Arghh why m thinking that much .. It's

jzt her hair ..

Yes her hair .. which he likes the most .

Here Tarika also feeling upset ..

So, What's the real matter?? Is it jzt a hair cut or something more is behind of it ..

A/N : Haan bhai pta meko pagal hoon mein .She's looking pretty of course but I really missing her curls . It's hard to imagine Dr.Tarika without thise long curls . Anda Tamataar sab review mein daal dena . Tnx for reading my bakwaas .


	2. Those Curls - 2

In forensic lab

Arghhh It's disgusting..

He's ignoring me ..

\- I hate u senior ins Abhijeet ..huh..

It's the fifth time .. She again dialed his number .

A new message arrived .

I'll call u later .

\- Wah ajkal templates message bhi unke kaam aane lge .

She kind off threw her mobile away .

She felt like crying . Then grab her mobile once again . Checked her gallery . Oh soo many memories ..

Sweet memories .. with him ..

 **Loving can hurt sometimes , But it's the only that I know ...**

She scrolled down more . It's her birthday pic . Only with him the zero minute moment . A small smile appeared .

 **When it get hard , u know it can get hard sometimes .. It is the only thing makes us feel alive ...**

\- Ha ha she laughed a li'l

It was their disguise look . She is dressed as Draupdi , Abhijeet as Arjun n Daya as Bheem .

She clearly remembered the moment when that Chetan tried to do flirt with her n how Abhijeet fumed in anger , when he tried to grab her hair ..

Flash back

\- Duriyodhan .. Tarika ji ki baye kandho par chot hein toh wo aise baal nahi kar sakhte .

Of course he was jealous . A fresh tear dropped from her eyes .

 **We keep this love in a photograph , we made this memories for ourselves ...**

Disguise look from beach side murder case ..

Abhijeet had clicked those photos .

Though they were in disguise but those photos looked so professional ..

He is highly talented .

 **where our eyes r never closing , hearts r never broken And time forever frozen still ...**

She kept her phone down n that display picture distracted her . She was looking stunning on this Chania choli .

She remembered the case , Jisme ladkiyo ko behosh karke baal kaat diye jate the ..

\- Is baar Premal ground pe do ladki jyenge . Ek lambe straight baal ke aur ek lambe gungrale baalo ke , ACP sir ordered .

It was enough to keep Abhijeet in tension . She remembered how mad he was . He was walking back n forth .. murmuring something .

\- Kya zaroorat he tumhe bejhne ke ? , he burst out .

\- Khooni ko pakadne ke liye .

\- Aur agaar tumpe attack kre aur tumhare baal...

\- He he Baal mere aur tension tumhe hein . Never mind Abhijeet but u r really obsessed with my hair .

She wasn't feeling well . Maybe because of long journey or for him ...

It was hard to concentrate . So she took a leave .

In bureau

Etta sara missed call .

He tried to call her .. unreachable ..

\- Think I've hurted her alot . Damn ...

He called Dr. salunkhe then n come to know she's in leave . He was feeling sorry .

It wasn't a big matter but it have turned into because of me , he thought .

Hope she's fine . He grab his car key n moved for her residence .

It's darken all over here ..

He rang the doorbell but no response ..

\- Darwaza khule hein .Tarikaa.. Tarika ji .. , he uttered .

Damn Pura ghar andhera kar rakhe hein .

He was feeling nervous .. He tip toed towards her bedroom n switched on the light ..

There she is .. Sleeping peacefully ..

\- Wait is this my shirt ??!! , he exclaimed .

Yes it is . She was missing him that badly .. he really felt bad n bent towards her . Placed his palm over her hand n sensed her body is really tempting .

\- Kya ! oh no ! Tarika ji .. etta tezz bukhar . She sensed his presence .

\- A Abhijeet .. m sorry .

\- Shut up Tarika .. Yeh kya halath bana k rakhe hein ?

He made her sit . He observed her , Puffy eyes , dried lips , Messy hair . Maybe she's hungry too .

\- Tarika ji .. Ap baitho mein abhi ata hoon .

He left n after some times returned with a bowl of soup . She's still in same position . He kept down the bowl and went towards her .

\- I was really busy then . M sorry plz say something ...

\- No m sorry , she replied .

He held her chin upwards n deeply looked into those teary orbs . Slowly kissed her eyes n pull her in a warm hug . She's shivering , her body is burning he sensed .

He took a spoonful soup n made her gulped . His one hand is carefully holding her n feeding with another .

\- Ap ko pata hein ? Ap bilkul bacchi ho , he uttered pecking her cheeks .

He gave some medicines n again sat beside her . They were in a blanket he wrapped his arm around her . She looked towards him n buried her head on his chest . He kissed her hair .

A long pause ..

A long silence ...

\- Janna nahi chahoge ?

He lifted his brows with a questioning look .

\- Why I had a hair cut ?

\- Ap batavogey toh zaroor sunengey hum . u know m a good listener .

He tried to lighten up the moment but she was still looking sad .

Humarein iss baar ka campaign kuch allag tha .

Hum ek Charity events gye the . Charity for cancer patients . Yeh charity under 18 saree bacchon ke liye jinke parents k financial halath khrab hein .

Waha pe ..Ette chote bacche bhi hein jinhe bolna bhi sahi nahi atey .But they r fighting against cancer , she paused for a while . N suddenly grab his hand in a fist n said , It's hard to see a child crying in pain . Cancer aisa disease hein jo hum davi zaroor krtey ki cure ho jyega bt the bold truth is it's cannot in all cases . Aur iska side effects etna zyada hein na ki patients khud marnaa pasand krte hein un dard vari zindagi sein vagne ke liye .

Abhijeet silently wiped her tears n let her burst out ..

Cancer pain sabse dardnaak hotey hein aur un masoom jaan ko wo sehna par rhe .. Doctors r helpless kyunki iskey treatment aramdayak hey he nahi . Chemotherapy the worst part I have to say , u will lose weight , can't eat more , Nausea , Anaemia , bruising n bleeding n n .. extreme hairloss .

\- Tarika u belong to such a proffesion that m afraid why u r reacting .

\- Huh meko bhi farak nahi padta . par jab me Pari se miley .

\- Pari ??

\- Areh tum toh nahi jantey . College mein humarein batch mate they Preeti . Wo bht popular girl thi . She was perfect beauty with brain example . Uskey lambe baal the so we nicknamed her Rapunzil .

Wo mujhe meley waha . Pari uski beti . Mein usey nhi pehchan pyi . She looked so skinny n aged , Her hairs were fully covered . Then I come to know she's a cancer survivor n so her daughter is a patient of leukemia . Her husband left her cause he can't afford their medical expenditure .

Main pari se mili .. Uski pehli chemotherapy thi n she was very excited . She didn't even know what will happen next . She didn't know she's gonna lose her long hair . Ha bilkul unkey mom jyasi hair hein uski .. matlab the .

\- Tarikaa..

She sobbed more .

\- Preeti wanted me to be present due the time of her chemotherapy . First I rejected but then Pari came towards me . She asked me in a demanding voice , Plzz chaloo naa . Toh mein maan gyi .

\- Phir ...

\- Raatko mein Preeti ke waha gyi . She was too tensed cause Pari jzt love her hair n after chemotherapy it'll become more difficult to make her understand .

So , she have decided to shave off her hardly grown hair to make Pari comfortable .

\- It was unbearable for me . Mein kyasi bhi bhaag ayi . Mujhe etna buraa feel hyi , khud pe gussa aa rahi thi . Aur Pari ki face ...

uski choti choti hath , pathli si ungliya , The way she grabbed my hand . Sab mehsus honey lagi .

Us waqt .. Mirror ke samne mujhe ek Hara hua Dr. Tarika nazaar ayi . Jo ek aisi profession se belong krte hein , ke in nanhi jaan ko aram nahi de skhte .

Aur gusse mein meine apne baal ...

She cry out loudly... Aaa Abhijeet m sorry ..

\- Ssshhh It's ok my love . Aise nahi rotey .

he hold her closer . Her heart beated faster . He rubbed her back n she relaxed a bit .

\- But m happy Abhijeet ..

She looked straight towards his eyes .

\- Chemo ke baad jab wo aayi mujhe aur Preeti ko dekha toh wo bohot khush hui . Her hair was shortened cause chemo ki baad lambe baal jarna mushkile khada krte hein . Toh she was like , Auntie look me n u same same ..

Though I was feeling bad but her words made me happier . Aur mein un khushiyun ke saath Mumbai laut ayi ..

\- Aur meine tumhe dukhi kar di . Will u forgive me ever ?

\- Noo ..

\- Plzzzz , he asked babishly with a puppy face

\- Ab aise ankhein maat dikhau ..

\- Kyun ??

\- Ku kuch nahi

n she wrapped her hands over his neck , he hold her closer for some moments .

\- Pta hein aap abhibi Aapsara lag rhe ho .

n he sensed she fallen asleep . He smiled on her innocence . N slowly placed her in bed n silently keep watching her .

 **a/n :** Firstly sorry for late update . Because this chapter isn't the story that I've imagined as a continuation . So I am sorry agar ap logon ki expectation ko hurt ki hai . Cancer ek aisi disease hein jiske sath ek bar nahi do do baar mere family ko ladana pada . I've witnessed those pain , side effects . I know how much helpless they r n so their family . M already crying as hell . Thank u soo much guys for ur precious review .Take care all .


End file.
